


Like a Runaway Train

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dante Ramon Lives, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Protective big bro, Shower Sharing, barry has no chill, handjob, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco ends up a little out of sorts after surgery. His untethered subconscious gives he and Harry the shove they both need.





	Like a Runaway Train

**Could’ve been the death of me,**

**But then you breathed your breath in me**

* * *

Harry hears the sickening crack first.

The yell that follows has his ears ringing. The moment Vibe crashes to the ground, Harry is upon him. He rolls into the wall, crying out again. Cisco is clutching his shoulder. It’s quickly obvious to Harry that it’s been wrenched out of place. Cisco thrashes a little before forcing himself to go still. His face is pinched in clear pain. Harry’s hands hover over him, unsure.

He looks around. They’re alone. Barry must have sped off with the perp.

To the comm he says, “Flash! Where are you?”

There’s the sound of grunting. “Kind of busy right now –”

Harry’s stomach churns with rage and disgust.

“Too busy for your injured friend and teammate?”

There’s a crash and a yell, then nothing. He snaps with an urgent edge, “Flash? Frost?”

Frost’s voice filters in, “I’m catching up on my shows before Caitlin takes over again. Unless you need me as a freeze gun or someone is dying, go away.”

Harry swallows past the lump of panic in his throat. He examines Cisco. He’s holding his arm, face draining of color. Harry cards gentle fingers through his hair. He’s breathing too fast. Harry presses a hand to his spine, taking steady breaths to encourage him to even out.

“I think I can -” Cisco moves to his knees. He tries to stand. One leg bends, and he uses his good arm as a support against the wall. He collapses against the wall with a pained moan. His other leg gave out. He might have a sprained ankle too.

“Nope.”

Harry reaches for Cisco. He carefully leans him against his body. He scoops Cisco up, amazed when nothing goes wrong. Cisco settles an arm around his neck and looks at him, lips parted.

“You’re so _strong_ ,” he whispers, his voice the drag of rough bark on Harry’s skin. “God... pretend I didn’t just -”

“Shh. Don’t talk.”

He hated to say it, but he might puke if Cisco continues. That would be unhelpful. As though to emphasize his point, Cisco eyes squeeze shut, and he coughs. He makes another pained noise, probably from jarring his arm. Harry can see STAR, so close yet far away. This area is devoid of cars. It is closed off for a block and a half. He starts walking.

“Frost, any chance you can pick us up in the van? Cisco is in danger without treatment.”

“Yes, I’ll go as fast as I can.”

Harry lists the address for her to meet him. Cisco occasionally sighs and grunts into Harry’s shoulder. There’s nothing he can do but keep going. His muscles scream in protest. He forces them into submission. His throat is itchy. His discomfort doesn’t compare to Cisco’s dislocated and potentially fractured arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles at Cisco’s whines. Cisco shakes his head. He licks his lips a few times, trying to speak despite Harry’s command.

“Not your fault. Thank y-”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Harry says through gritted teeth. “I’d do just about anything for you.”

Harry doesn’t stop to consider what he said. Cisco needs to hear it. For once, he can share his emotional thoughts. He experiences a jolt of fear. Even admitting his feelings in such a small way is scary. A smile flickers on Cisco’s expression until it’s warped again by pain. Harry picks up his pace. It’s awkward with his pulse gun also hanging there. He wishes he could downsize.

“I might be able to vibe us -”

“Don’t even think about it – we’re almost there,” Harry reprimands. “You’re in no state, breaching is likely to make it worse.”

He reaches the intended location. The van is already waiting for them. The wise thing would be to go to a hospital. Harry lost his hat somewhere in the madness, and Cisco is dressed up as Vibe. They aren’t exactly the best with keeping their identities secret, but walking into a hospital like this would take the cake. Better to avoid the questions. Caitlin can manage, hopefully. He settles Cisco across their laps.

He’s surprised to see she’s actually still Killer Frost. She drives like a maniac. However, that’s what Cisco requires. He winces when she passes through a red light, though his concern for Cisco outweighs adhering to the law. At least there weren’t any cars coming.

They reach STAR none too soon. Cisco is shaking and sweaty. He yelps as Harry picks him up again. Despite this, he tries to wriggle free.

“I can walk. I’m not a helpless weakling, let me try -”

“Absolutely not. You can grin and bear it this one time.”

“Okay but once I’m fixed up you’re not carrying me to the bathroom.”

“Deal.”

He sets Cisco gingerly on the bed. He strokes his hair, removing a few wild strands. Harry wants to kiss his forehead. He manages to restrain himself from this at least. It isn’t the time. He puts some distance, not wanting Cisco to feel overcrowded. He keeps a watchful eye. Frost melts away, and Caitlin prepares to pop Cisco’s shoulder back where it belongs. Barry is still missing. None of them mention it or try to reach out, they’re focused on Cisco.

He inhales sharply at Cisco’s scream, muffled by whatever he’s biting down on. He has to stop himself from rushing to his side. Iris appears for a moment, letting them know the metahuman will be brought in. His ears are roaring, but he manages to hear her mention that Barry’s alright. It’s not like Harry wouldn’t care if he was captured or seriously hurt. Cisco has somehow become his priority.

He leaves to get everyone coffee while Caitlin takes X-Rays. When he returns, Cisco is asleep, and there’s a cast on his arm.

“What’s going on -”

He moves to Cisco’s side, setting the coffees on the table. The lines of his face that had been clenched in pain are now smooth. He lightly brushes Cisco’s hand. He jerks away when he remembers he’s not alone. Caitlin glances at his hand but says nothing about it.

“Don’t freak out, just had to perform minor surgery.” She puts a hand briefly on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine.”

“Of course he will. He’s Cisco.” Harry pulls up a chair. He lays his arm on the mattress to pillow his head. He watches Cisco’s chest rise and fall.

“He should wake up from the anesthetic soon, I’ll just -” Caitlin grabs her coffee and leaves them. He distantly hears Barry’s voice, and he hopes she will distract him.

Harry is just starting to drift when a hand combs through his hair. He hears a giggle above him and lifts his head. The hand stays where it is. “Hey sleepyhead,” Cisco slurs, “Do you mind me petting your pretty floof?”

“My pretty what – nevermind. Ramon, how are you feeling?”

“Great! You’re here.” The fingers draw patterns on his face. “So handsome. It’s not fair you know, what you do to me.”

“What do I do? I apologize for - whatever I did.”

Cisco raises his head and squints at him. “What? No, no. Nothing bad. You make my heart race, butterflies in my stomach, all that silly junk.”

Harry blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry?”

Cisco’s hand retreats from his face. He lifts a single finger and presses the tip to Harry’s nose. Harry goes cross-eyed. “I jush said you done nothing wrong, baby.”

He drags his finger across Harry’s lips. Cisco kisses his own fingertip, grinning. He giggles again. Harry’s mouth opens and shuts, he’s unable to find the words. Cisco is delirious, he tells himself. He doesn’t know what he’s saying or doing. “You - I can’t - you’re not -”

Cisco puts a finger on his lips. “Shh. Can I tell you a secret?”

“I don’t think you’re in the best state of mind -”

“Can. I. Tell you. A secret?”

“Fine.”

Cisco gestures him closer. He leans forward. Cisco sighs and tugs his hair.

“Closer!”

Harry winces at his volume. He leans forward until their faces are obscenely close. Harry’s breath stutters and freezes.

“I’m in love with -”

“Hey! How’re doing after surgery Cisco?”

It’s Barry, damn him. Harry grabs his coffee, that he completely forgot about, and tosses it at his head. Barry easily dodges, but Harry can’t quit. He throws several medical tools, a book or two. He even tosses Vibe’s shoes. He considers pulling Cisco on his feet and throwing the bed at Barry. He is seriously about to go through with it, but Barry holds up his hands and speeds out of the room.

Harry turns and strands there for a moment, clutching the bridge of his nose. Cisco clears his throat. Harry doesn’t look up.

“Harry?” His voice is small. “Are you OK?”

Harry turns to him. His eyes are wide and lucid. He’s trying move into a sitting position. Harry presses a hand to his back in order to help him. Harry places his hands on his shoulders, to make sure he’s stable. The warmth of Cisco’s bare skin causes Harry to realize how clammy he’s become. He tries not to stare too long at the expanse of flesh dotted with freckles and chest hair.

Cisco pats his hand, and Harry drops his hands away. Harry locates a hospital gown. He almost tosses it at him before remembering his injury. He helps Cisco into it. He pointedly averts his gaze when Cisco decides to shuck off his leather pants and whatever’s underneath that. Harry catches a glimpse of – absolutely nothing. Oh, hell. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so Harry got an eyeful. Well, he supposes they’re even now.

He clenches his fists repeatedly, eventually shoving them as usual in his pockets. He steadily meeting Cisco’s gaze. He hopes he can’t see his nervousness.

“You look like someone whacked you on the head,” Cisco remarks. He’s one talk. Harry chuckles and shakes his head.

“Do you remember what you were trying to tell me when Barry walked in?”

“No. It was like I woke up and you were throwing shit unprompted,” Cisco replies. “I think you might have anger issues.”

Perhaps he’s not completely coherent yet. Harry rolls his eyes. He soldiers on, “You were saying you were in love with someone. You didn’t manage to get the name out.”

“Oh.”

Cisco twiddles his thumbs. He stares at his blanketed legs. He throws the blanket off. He tries to stand and collapses into Harry’s arms. Harry steadies him and wraps his arm around him.

Cisco meets his eyes, chewing at his lips. “It’s - kind of - well -”

“Out with it. I’m not a patient man.”

“It’s you!” Cisco slaps his chest and grumbles, “Idiot.”

“I just wanted to check before I did this -”

He tilts Cisco’s chin and kisses him. His nerves dissolve and relax. It’s like he’s been drenched in an utter sense of peace. Cisco’s lips thankfully move on his. He hasn’t felt such a rush of gentle, innocent happiness in a while. Cisco unlatches the kiss, with clear reluctance. He shifts awkwardly and fists the bottom of Harry’s shirt.

“This is great and all, but I seriously gotta pee now.”

Harry laughs into his hair and presses light kisses to his temple. He helps Cisco there, but then he’s on his own. Cisco reappears and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. There’s a brush of lips on the edge of his mouth. Cisco’s eyelids are drooping.

“Carry me.”

“No.”

“Don’t be a dick. Please, my legs are jelly.”

He carries Cisco back to bed. Cisco insists on threading their fingers. He figures he’ll be stuck here a while. He hopes Caitlin will check on them soon, since she drank two of the coffees and Harry ruined his. She can go on a coffee run, for not keeping Barry away. He can’t entirely blame her, mistakes were made. He frowns at the liquid remains in the doorway.

“I really do love you,” Cisco murmurs sleepily. It sends an unbalancing rush to his head. “You’re useful sometimes.”

Harry’s heart attempts to break out of his chest. Harry strokes his forehead, kissing all over his face. Cisco doesn’t push him away, just smiles.

Harry grunts, “Love you too asshole.”

Harry awakens some time later. He has to reorient himself. He hadn’t meant to nap. Cisco is still knocked out. Harry’s halfway on the bed, and Cisco’s clinging to him like he’s a teddy bear. He gently extricates himself. He has to find something to do so he doesn’t hover.

He walks a safe distance and calls Dante.

“I don’t want to alarm you but Cisco broke his arm.”

Dante swears sharply. Harry winces.

“… Fucking supeheroing business. That little shit never tells me anything. Next thing I know I’ll be invited to his funeral by some dickhead acquaintance -”

“He’ll recover. He’s resting now.”

“Thanks for letting me know, at least someone doesn’t have their head up their ass. I’m gonna stop by.”

Dante hangs up. Harry sighs. He wants coffee. He peeks in at Cisco. Cisco frowns and tosses his head while remaining asleep. Harry itches to ease him, but he doesn’t want to accidentally wake Cisco. He can’t believe Cisco reciprocates his feelings. He rolls those words like dough over and over in his mind.

He grabs some coffee, tries to tackle some equations, tinkers with a few projects. He can’t focus. He checks on Cisco repeatedly. When Dante arrives, they discover Cisco awake. Barry is with him. Cisco’s expression is pinched, which doesn’t bode well.

“Harry,” Barry begins, “Cisco and I were just discussing how to stop this meta -”

Dante interrupts, “Hold up. My baby bro has a broken arm and you’re making him _work_?”

“Well I - But I just -” Barry looks at Harry for help. He just crosses his arms. “It’s important. We have to stop someone very bad from -”

“Nuh-uh. This bus stops here. You’re gonna give him time to recover, at least forty-eight hours,” Dante says.

He’s relieved by Dante being persistent. But at war with that is his concern over Barry’s attitude of late. Harry nods quietly in agreement. Cisco hangs his head and doesn’t protest. Harry thinks he’s made a mistake not getting between Cisco and Barry to resolve these issues in the past. Cisco looks guilty, or maybe ashamed of Dante defending him.

“We might need him -”

“I understand he’s irreplaceable full time, he’s a genius and incredible engineer.”

Cisco gapes at him. His lips draw into a small smile. Harry clasps his shoulder.

Dante continues, “But you’ll survive unless it’s a big life or death situation. Hire a temp or something.”

Harry snorts. He’s quite impressed at Dante taking charge. He supposes it’s easier to go against Barry when you’re outside the team. Familiarity can breed contempt, but it also produces leniency. Harry regrets he hadn’t done something sooner. But if anyone could break through to Barry, it would be Cisco’s brother. He isn’t adjusted to Barry’s tunnel vision. He doesn’t have to answer to anyone expecting him to shut up and play nice.

Cisco shouldn’t have to either. Once he is healed, he and Cisco need to have a long conversation. Harry is at fault most of all for letting this go on, letting Barry have his way. They’ve all had trauma. His doesn’t give him permission to treat them like meta hunting machines. He considers grabbing Joe to back him up. They could include Iris. Perhaps an entire intervention is required.

Barry imitates a fish for a moment.

“OK, um, yeah, f-fair point,” Barry stutters. He’s clearly lost in the face of Dante’s ire. “Sorry, Cisco. That... I don’t mean to be unfair honestly.”

Dante rolls his eyes. “Intentions or not, you were being a dick.”

Barry squeaks and glances at Cisco. “I! What - no -”

Dante steps in front of his brother and glares.

“Um, I guess.” Barry turns to Cisco and mumbles, “S-sorry. I care about you, man. Get well soon, I mean uh, whenever you’re uh, ready.”

Harry bites his lip to keep from laughing outright. Cisco can see his fight with himself. He raises an eyebrow and squeezes Harry’s hand. Barry leaves the room. Dante pulls Cisco into a cautious one-armed hug.

“I have a date scheduled,” Dante informs him. “I’m sure your boyfriend can see you home.”

He promptly exits. He doesn’t see the heat rush to Harry’s face and ears. Cisco does have that pleasure. He drops a kiss to Harry’s cheek and whispers, “You heard him. Chop-chop boyfriend.”

“Juvenile,” Harry huffs. But he helps Cisco to his feet and to the van. No vibing for him.

They’re barely through the door of Cisco’s apartment. Cisco invites him to the shower. Harry’s whole arm goes numb, and he worries he had a stroke. Cisco waves a hand in front of his face. Harry’s mouth is dry, so he merely nods.

Harry keeps his hands otherwise to himself as he helps Cisco out of his gown. It’s one of the most difficult tasks he’s ever faced. His dick is already half-harf before he gets a glimpse of the swell of Cisco’s perfect ass. He can’t imagine Cisco would welcome sexual contact while he’s injured. For Einstein’s sake, he hasn’t even taken him to dinner.

Not that Harry is all proper like that. He thinks Cisco would appreciate the gesture prior to being ravished. And oh, Harry wants to touch and lick every inch of his exposed skin. Especially after the spray of water makes it glisten.

Cisco’s cast wrapped in plastic reminds him to contain his libido. He is beyond these teenage urges.

His heart flutters when he realizes he can touch Cisco in other ways. His stomach follows suit as he starts to lather Cisco’s beautiful hair. He’s _allowed_. The feelings of those locks around his fingers is divine, almost too much.

Cisco tips his head back. He hums in contentment. It’s a wondrous, musical noise. He doesn’t seem bothered when Harry’s nails scratch at his scalp. He washes his hair out too.

Harry’s fingers snag on a knot. He freezes, alarmed. He just has to rip the band-aid off. He yanks his hand through it. Cisco releases a groan. Harry pulls him in, cradling him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so -”

Cisco murmurs, “No it’s fine. Do it again.”

Harry curls a bit of his hair around his fingers. He tugs, lightly at first. Cisco has no reaction so he tugs harder. Cisco moans. He drags his tongue along Cisco’s neck. He locks strands between his fingers, tugging. Harry sucks on his neck. He can feel Cisco swallow beneath his parted lips. 

“Yeah, baby…”

The fluttering sensation increases tenfold. Harry rocks against him, and Cisco doesn’t appear to mind that either. He increases the pressure. Cisco whines. He decreases, tugs again, earns a sharp keen. He pinches Cisco’s nipples, explores the planes and curves of his chest, abs, stomach, thighs. His hand slides through his pubic hair and down. He gasps at the heat that meets him, slippery with pre-come and water. He drags his palm along Cisco’s cock, fingers closing tight.

“Do - do you like that?”

“Don’t stop babe… wait,” Cisco breathes deep, “this isn’t all you wanted right?”

Harry blinks, considering. He isn’t at peak eloquence, dizzy from being pressed to his lover, bare and wet. Cisco, the beautiful, intelligent, sassy man that he adores.

“You matter to me immensely. I love you, completely. Whether we’re friend or lovers…”

For good measure he adds, “You should know, I’ll hog the covers, put ketchup on our eggs, and never stop bickering with you unless I run out of breath.”

A light laugh escapes Cisco. Harry doesn’t bristle. He knows Cisco is pleased and surprised. Cisco cups his cheek, stroking the bone line with his thumb. His nose wrinkles a little, and Harry kisses it.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. As long as you don’t like black licorice.”

“Actually, citrus is the staple of popular licorice flavors where I’m from. And you - you taste just like oranges.”

Cisco smiles and sags. Harry takes that as a cue to proceed with stroking him. Harry twists his fingers just right. Cisco comes with a stuttering cry of his name. He’s never enjoyed the sound of Cisco’s nickname for him more.

He pushes his fingertips up through Cisco’s thick curls. He slowly massages from his roots downward. He rotates his thumbs, grinding into Cisco’s shoulder blades a few times.

Cisco cranes his neck to kiss him. They stand there a while, kissing. Harry doesn’t care that his erection flags eventually from inattention. The water becomes lukewarm, soon to be cold. He quickly washes himself.

He simply watches as Cisco goes through his drying and combing routine. When he’s done Harry wrestles the comb from him.

He stills, uncertain.

Cisco pushes, “What? What is it?”

“Can I. I’ve always wanted -” Harry takes a deep breath, “I’d like to braid your hair.”

“That…”

Cisco places a hand on his hip. He remains gloriously naked. Harry thumbs the comb prongs.

“Would be awesome. Let’s move to the couch.”

They get dressed and relocate. Harry flops on the couch. He allows Cisco to distract him from his planned task. Cisco crawls into his lap and kisses his neck. Cisco returns the favor, running his fingers through his hair. The cut of it is messed up further. Now that they'll be dating, he shouldn't even bother wrestling it into submission. Cisco will probably wreck him too much. Harry will be constantly eager to let him. 

Harry leans in for a sniff. He doesn’t bother sorting out all the different scents from Cisco’s products. He smells amazing. He sits on the floor in front of Harry and tosses him an encouraging grin. He’s excited too. He begins to guide the strands, threading them together. He has to stop a few times to dig up ancient memories. He’s tempted to make him Princess Leia, but he thinks he’ll save that for a con and dress as Han Solo.

Harry coaxes Cisco’s hair into cooperation. He uses intervals of more force than necessary. Harry revels in his shaky sighs and soft moans. It’s sweet beyond measure. Harry’s vision blurs around the edges. He couldn’t speak if necessary. Luckily, Cisco isn’t one for talking now.

Harry finishes with a flourish and a delighted, “Voila!”

The braid crosses over the back of his head, leaving loose locks hanging like a waterfall. He ties it off, with a colorful ribbon provided by Cisco, behind his ear. He runs a fingertip to trace the loops, quietly admiring his handiwork. Harry can’t get enough of Cisco’s gorgeous and attentively groomed and fluffed gift. He isn’t only enamored with Cisco’s hair, just elated that he’s able to play with it, and not be judged or kicked in the rear.

“I don’t know if it’ll hold over night,” Harry says.

“Who needs to see? It can be our little secret.” Cisco feels it. “Of course if you want to flaunt your skill that badly, I don’t mind you doing it again.”

Harry follows as he fishes a small mirror from the bathroom cabinet and holds it opposite the big one. He grins with appreciation. He grabs the back of Harry’s neck and places a series of light kisses on his mouth. His tongue joins in, and Harry’s toes curl on the cold linoleum. The simple feel of his palm and lips sends a surge of warmth through his stomach and limbs. If he was capable of spontaneous transmogrification, he would be a puddle of bliss, then a raging fire of passion.

* * *

**You will consume me,**

**But I can’t walk away.**


End file.
